inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Manabe Jinichirou
Manabe Jinichirou (真名部陣一郎) is a defender for Inazuma Japan and Earth Eleven. Profile *''"He is skillful at formulaic calculations that use math and physics. He is the champion of Japan’s superhuman calculator contest."'' Appearance He has a average height and wears glasses. His hair is light purple and goes down to his neck. He has two small bangs over his forehead crossing each other, and two long bangs at the side of his face, reaching down to his chin. He has spikes coming out of hair at the side. He wears the Inazuma Japan uniform. Personality Manabe is shown to be pretty arrogant and always following logical through his calculations which are usually correct. He and Minaho have a rivalry to each other as the two of them are shown to be competitive sometimes include arguing. At the same time though, he and Minaho have a close bond and are known as the 'brains' of the team. Manabe seems to be scared of his parents and doesn't want to meet them as it shown in episode 10 when they came to tell him to give up soccer and comes back to study. Manabe likes to be free, and not be controlled, which is why he is staying in the Odaiba Soccer Garden, because his parents aren't there. Background The reason Manabe joins Inazuma Japan is to live alone and stay away from his parents. Manabe's parents always forced him to study to be known as a honor student because the two of them are known to be elite people by others. They went overseas a lot for work but still make sure that Manabe focuses on his study. Manabe hated of how his parents controlling him so he wished for freedom. It said by him that when he was in elemetary school, he didn't want to go home so he stayed at cram school and did some unnecessary supplementry lessons. Plot He first appeared in episode 1, along with the others from Eito, to the Holy Road Stadium to see who will be chosen for the national team. There, he was chosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a member of Inazuma Japan, which surprised Shindou Takuto, Matsukaze Tenma and Tsurugi Kyousuke. After the members were chosen, Inazuma Japan played an exhibition match against Teikoku Gakuen to test the abilities of Inazuma Japan. When the opponent came near him in the test, he used his math abilities to see where the opponent should go. When he calculated it, he went to the place where the opponent should go but the opponent took the other way which made him confused and Tenma face palming himself. At the end of the match, Inazuma Japan lost with 10-1 because the members couldn't play soccer at all except for the Raimon trio. In episode 2, he was training with the other members of Inazuma Japan. He, Minaho and Konoha were the first one who shown to be easily tired after training. On the day of the match between Fire Dragon, before the match started, he accused Matatagi of stealing. Later, he told the Raimon trio that he along with the other seven members of Inazuma Japan were paid to play in the match on different conditions. When the match started, he and Tetsukado tried to steal the ball from Lee Chyun-Yun but failed. In episode 3, he ordered most of the team not to pass the ball to Matatagi because he still suspected Matatagi of stealing. Thanks to Tenma's encouraging words, he finally passed the ball to Matatagi. The match ended with Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 2-1. Later, Manabe found the stolen object which was his wallet that he forgot inside his jersey pocket. In episode 4, he and most of the team didn't participate the training. He was shown to calculate the time he has before dinner. The next day, Tenma came to Manabe's place while he was analyzing the course of soccer ball. Tenma persuaded Manabe to join the training but he refused. In episode 5, he also took the Inazuma Japan Withdrawal Test but decided to remain after seeing Tetsukado's shoot. In episode 6, he showed the data about Inazuma Japan's next opponent, Big Waves to the others during the meeting. During the match, Minaho passed the ball to him and he was about to get it until Sakura blocking his view as she used that chance to get it. On half-time, he and most of the team started to suspect Sakura on her behaviour during the first-half. In episode 7, he received the ball from Sakura who broke through Big Waves' hissastu tactics, Suck Out with Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI. He was about to kick the ball but made a slip and it went into the goal. Tenma congratulated Manabe for scoring, as Manabe kept a surprised face, but then said that he made the shot on purpose. Thanks to him, the score was turned to 3-2; match ended with Inazuma Japan's winning. In episode 8, there was no training held for Inazuma Japan to do, so he decided to stay in his room to get a rest. Later, Tenma came back as he and the other members were all assembled together because they heard that Kusaka got arrested by the polices. Then, he and Minaho told them about Kusaka's background. In episode 9, he played Shamshir and the first-half ended with 1-0 to them, thanks to Said Ashraf's goal with Oil Rush. Manabe and Minaho Kazuto were the first ones to agree with Shindou Takuto idea of not letting Kusaka Ryuuji play in the second half, as he was too aggressive and didn't do any good for the team. But Tenma disagreed with that idea and demanded Kusaka too play, in which he did. However, when the second-half began no one passed to Kusaka. Shamshir used their tactics Dai Sabaku Sunaarashi to get past Inazuma Japan multiple times, so Manabe and the rest of the defense couldn't do much; resulting in Said scoring again with Oil Rush. However, Kusaka learned how to control his Berserker Mode, and so Manabe and Minaho were surprised. Kusaka, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Matatagi Hayato all scored, resulting in Inazuma Japan's win of 3-2. In episode 10, Manabe's parents came to visit him. When he saw them, he turned away as he didn't want to speak with them, but his mother pleaded for him to listen. They said to him to stop playing in Inazuma Japan and to come back home to study more. But Manabe refused, and asked to stay a little longer; seeing as he secretly disliked being with them, as all they want him to do is study. Minaho overheard Manabe and his parents talking, and soon after had a private conversation with him about their own backgrounds. But that resulted in Manabe getting angry at Manabe, and so they seemed frustrated at each other. Kuroiwa Ryuusei then took Inazuma Japan to the Black Room, so that they could all train for the last three days before they played Mach Tiger. In episode 11, he and Minaho discovered that every team that they had played so far in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 had drastically increased since they played in their last tournament, except for Shamshir's. Potomuri said to Kuroiwa Ryuusei that Inazuma Japan had started to discover the secrets of the FFIV2, referring to Manabe and Minaho. In episode 12, he tried to help Kusaka in getting him and Konoha at a right position for Kusaka to say sorry. However, Manabe's predictions were wrong and the auntie of whom they all call, came and asked Konoha to help her with some bags. Soon later, he and the others began their match with Mach Tiger; it was a semi-final match. During the match, he successfully tackled Tamugan Jar by using teamwork and his predictions with Minaho. After the break from the first-half ended, Minaho said he doesn't have high hopes for thhe second-half, in which Manabe agreed to.The moment before the second-half was going to start, Manabe and Minaho got called over by Kuroiwa to talk to them, and the episode ended in a cliffhanger. In Episode 13, Manabe stole the ball from Sarit Shinawatra by using his new hissatsu Defense Houteishiki. He and Minaho were giving the team orders together, and Tenma ended up scoring the third and final goal with God Wind. Stats Game At level 99 *'GP': 127 *'TP': 162 *'Kick': 54 *'Dribbling': 96 *'Block': 152 *'Catch': 81 *'Technique': 147 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 109 Hissatsu |-|Anime= *'DF Defense Houteishiki' |-|Game= *'DF Thief Eye' *'OF Future Eye' *'DF Defense Houteishiki' *'DF Winning Logic' Soul |-|Anime= *'SOUL Ratel' |-|Game= *'SOUL Ratel' Trivia *He has some character songs titled Mata ne... no Kisetsu with Endou Mamoru, Gouenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Kariya Masaki, and Erabareshimono Tachi with Matatagi Hayato, Kusaka Ryuuji, Minaho Kazutoand Tetsukado Shin. Category:Eito Category:Earth Eleven Category:Soul users Category:Inazuma Japan